Try, Try Again
by SaveKenny
Summary: The day Dave kissed Kurt, was the worst of his life. Until he woke up the next morning having to relive it again and again and again. AU from NBK.


**First off I need to say thank you to my lovely beta SunMonTue, who not only helped with tensing in this, but helped pester me to get this done.**

**This is an idea that has been floating around in my head for quite a while and I'm really excited to get it started and I can't wait to see how everyone likes it. **

**Enough chit-chat, enjoy 3**

* * *

**1**

_Fuck, fuck this day! Fuck everything._ He had felt like he was on edge ever since the locker room. He had rushed away from school soon after that. _Shit! _Why did he have to kiss Hummel? Now he _knew_**. **Now Hummel would tell everyone and ruin his life. He may as well kiss his reputation goodbye.  
He falls asleep crying, tucking his body into a ball and pulling the covers up over his body. Tomorrow was going to be fucking hell. He wishes he could just do the day over. He wouldn't mess it up second time around.

**2**

The alarm blares loudly, rudely awaking him from sleep. Dave groans and slams down on the dismiss button. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and looks over at his clock and – _fuck – _It was 7:30? He could have sworn he had set his alarm for half an hour earlier. He could have used it to avoid all the shit that was going to get today.

He throws on whatever the fuck he pulls out of his closet first, getting dressed as quick as possible trying to make up for lost time, grabbing his letterman off his desk chair. He stumbles down the stairs and into the kitchen. Deciding that cereal would be the quickest thing to prepare, he gets a bowl and the Frosted Flakes out. He goes to the fridge to get the milk, but it's not there. Didn't his mom go shopping last night? Whatever, she probably just forgot. He makes a mental note to pick some up on the way home from school.  
He makes toast instead and listens to his dad drone on about something happening in politics – something about a dead politician? Whatever, he doesn't care. Politics are stupid anyways. He chances a glance at the clock and goddamit, only ten minutes till school starts. He says a quick goodbye to his dad and is out the door.

* * *

Everything seems eerily familiar as he pulls into the last parking spot at school, five minutes left to spare. Az is waiting for him by the entrance as usual, Dave fears for the worst, knowing Az must know by now and he's probably waiting to beat Dave up. When he jogs over, however, nothing happens. Az just gives Dave some shit about a missed opportunity to throw Hummel in the dumpster. Then they're walking to class and Dave listens to some story about some Cheerio Az banged, and _shit_ he isn't interested, but he _knows _he heard this story before.

"Dude, you told me this story yesterday" Dave groans.

Az looks at him strangely.

"No I didn't. That's impossible, I just went out with Jessica yesterday."

"Then it was some other chick, dude I _know _I've heard this story."

"Are you ok, man? Did you take some sorta drugs this morning?"

Dave rolls his eyes, "Whatever forget it. I probably just dreamed it."

Everything about this reeks of familiarity, hell even all his classes today seem to be the same crap as yesterday, but whatever he brushes it off as déjà vu. Just some freaky ass shit, that he's having to deal with.  
He spots Hummel down the hallway a bit later, looking down at that fucking phone of his _again_. With that stupid fucking adorable smile of his. Wasn't he doing that yesterday too? Whatever, Dave pushes forward and slams Hummel's locker closed when he's near, making the other boy jump. When he turns around, he falters for a second before straightening himself out.

"What do you want Karofsky?" He grimaces.

"Did you tell anyone about yesterday?" Dave asks, trying to keep an intimidating face.

"What? About the locker slams? People have seen those hamhock. It's not like it's a secret,"

"No, I mean about – you kissed me"

Kurt laughs, "Kiss you?! Are you insane? Why would I kiss _you? _What do you think all us gays are- are you ok, Karofsky?"

Dave feels faint, because, _no, _this day wasn't just familiar. _It was the same fucking day_. He _knows _he kissed Kurt yesterday. He _knows _that it scared Kurt and that there is no way he would forget. This is just karma's way of screwing him over and making him relieve his worst day ever.  
For the second time in two - one – whatever days, Dave Karofsky runs away from Kurt Hummel.


End file.
